A MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a type of rendering or imaging device that incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in a single apparatus or system so as to offer a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD can provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a data network.
A secure rendering job such as, for example, human resource related material or a company confidential document sent to the MFD can be released and permitted to be rendered upon entry of a code and/or a personal identification number. The code and/or the personal identification number can be entered either at the MFD or utilizing another print management user interface to enable the MFD to print the secure rendering job. With the advent of mobile telecommunications devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) and the pursuit of mobile user interfaces for multifunction devices, users often forget to set sensitive rendering job for secure rendering thereby causing insecure rendering of the job by the MFD.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for automatically converting a mobile rendering job to a secure rendering job, as will be described in greater detail herein.